All The Ways DIZ's Plan Could HaveShould Have Failed
by RoseKey
Summary: A collection of one-shots, where DIZ's plot could have failed-or, at least been derailed for quite abit. Also known as a collection of drabbles, featuring Roxas, Axel and Xion. Some characters may be OOC, because this is about 'what if's'.
1. Xemnas' Interference

**Xemnas Interference**  
Because: the guy who came up with a back-up plan including time-travel should have, at the very least, have had a plan for what-if's involving his old teacher.

"How are you here?!" DIZ demanded. "Was it that Nobody?!"  
Xemnas almost hadn't planned for this.  
For one, there was no discernable need. Ansem (the Wise, not his Heartless-self) had been banished to the Realm of Darkness, most assuredly eliminated. In order to leave, he would have to, either meet someone decently powerful with Darkness, or give into Darkness himself. The latter was a laughable theory- his old teacher reaching the enlightenment of Darkness, the worlds would surely become one, before that happened[1]. The chances of one of the few semi-friendly pawns of Darkness coming across him, was just unlikely. He had nothing to bargain with, if he came across the usual Darkness-enhanced individuals (not that there would be many. People didn't just 'visit' the Realm of Darkness unless you were Xehanort. And the old Seeker of Darkness had never came across anyone, except for Maleficent). After the Door to Darkness closed, even that minuscule chance had dwindled drastically. One didn't just travel to the Realm of Darkness, without a lot of work, and Corridor's of Darkness.  
As far as Xemnas was concerned, his Master's death was all but proven, certain beyond a doubt. In fact, it could be considered paranoia or insanity, to even consider Ansem's survival, even to Xemnas, however...  
He was Xehanort.  
Or Xehanort's Nobody, anyway. And a major part of who he was, involved crafting complicated scenario's, that he would likely never use. Planning for every, single divergence life could take (no matter how ridiculous), and how to play it to upmost advantage.  
When his Heartless had allied with Maleficent, he had created billions of different possibilities. Including, what he would do if Maleficent suddenly turned to the Light (unlikely, however, if nothing else, his time as a Keyblade Master had taught him not to underestimate the light), to random group betrayal (very likely, if any of Maleficent's assorted organization had actually CARED for Kingdom Hearts, hence they didn't). If Mickey suddenly gave into Darkness (as well as multiple situations where that would be vaguely possibly, and how each reason would affect his behavior), highly unlikely, however, just in case, he was fully prepared. Also, zombie-outbreaks, because it is, actually, a concern in some worlds, and one of the risks of easy traveling, meant that foreign contamination was a possibility, because no one actually wanted to say on a world overrun with undead- it just wasn't practical[2]. He ploted for every eventuality, no matter how unbelievably, and ALWAYS **ALWAYS** had a backup plan.  
One of which, if he failed, included the Sleeping Realm, and time travel.  
And, really, how different was Ansem's survival, compared to the random possibility of Maleficent turning her ways.  
To this day, Xemnas would say he didn't regret all those hours plotting out all the different details of what Ansem might do. In fact, Xemnas would say, that it was a crowning achievement...  
'It made this possible, after all.' Xemnas thought, triumphantly, as he faced his Old Master.  
Ansem the Wise lay, on the ground. Looking up, at the Nobody with such hatred, that it stroked the part of him that was still Xehanort's pride. That HE had caused such an indisputably, acknowledgedly GOOD man to turn to Darkness.  
"Well, well, Master. It seems that the student has become the teacher." Xemnas said, calmly. The good parts of being a Nobody, otherwise he'd be vibrating at the accomplishment. As it was, he was honestly happier than a Nobody was suppose to be.  
"Only the Master of Darkness, my Apprentice." Ansem countered, angrily.  
Xemnas laughed. "That would make you, the student of Darkness. Would you consent to an Apprenticeship?"  
DIZ as his was current alias, snarled.  
"If someone had said that you, Ansem the Wise, would fall to Darkness. I would have labeled them a lair or a false prophet." Xemnas admitted.  
"A pleasure, I'm sure." Ansem said, with sarcasm  
"If there is one thing to be said for my Heartless, and my past self, is that they were meticulous." Xemnas explained, as if this wasn't out of the ordinary. As if he hadn't doubted the rationality of presuming Ansem could be alive, even theoretically. "Is there any reason, to think I would be any different."  
Yes, Xemnas was really, really, glad, he hadn't dismissed the possibility out of hand for being too outlandish. Who knows what his old Master would have done, before he caught on.  
"What are you going to do with Sora?"  
That, Xemnas didn't know. Yet. "If you had asked me before I discovered your identity, I'd had just eliminated him."  
"And now."  
"Honestly, I'm reasonably sure anyone could give in to Darkness." Corrupting Sora was not seeming impossible at the moment. Granted, it would be difficult to find the right angle... "There was a reason I never tried to persuade you to Darkness, as I did the others."  
Rearranging his world-views were giving such a headache. He really shouldn't be talking to Ansem like this, however it was hard to care about that, and Xehanort was always willing to live dangerously when it came to speeches.  
"I'm not perfect, Xehanort."  
"Of course not, otherwise we would not have been able to hide so much from you." Xehanort gave a bitter laugh. "However, I had come to expect a certain moral strength."  
"Sorry to disappoint, my Apprentice."  
"Oh, its not disappointment." Xemnas retorted. "Yes, if I had known so, earlier, I would certain had included you in the Organization."  
If Xemnas was reading his Master right, DIZ was experiencing some sort of realization, at being called out so blatantly.  
"Well, unfortunately, as it is now. Some member of the Organization are under the particular impression that you are their current leader." Xemnas decided, as it truly was a shame.  
It was almost worth the risk, to see Ansem's expressions change from anger and self-hatred, to horror."  
"So any Nobody would have to be under your alias." Xemnas continued, as if he hadn't noticed.  
"You said they betrayed me!"  
"You assumed, when I told you they were accomplices." Xemnas specified. "You didn't specify. Were they involved in the experiments? Yes. Were they knowingly apart of any specific rebellion against you? A couple, yes. All of them? Absolutely not, that would have been...unwise. Ienzo, for one, would have protested, heart or not." And a hand full of others, Xemnas could think of. Despite their differences, they had loved Radiant Garden and Ansem in their own way. Not all of them were as enlightened as Even, willing to make personal sacrifices in the name of science.  
"Are you lying, so that I live my last moment in guilt over doubting all my Apprentices?"  
"I neither confirm, nor deny." Xemnas stated, smugly. Lips turned upward. For a second, it was almost like old times.  
What? He had a right on get revenge on his Master for ruining his expectations. And monologues, those were always fun, and risky (in a way battles weren't when you reached a certain power-level).  
DIZ? He had no doubt it was an abbreviation. Darkness To Zero? That sounded like his old Master. Not that the exact wording matter. It was, however, far too long not to be suspicious. Zero wasn't so bad a name, Lea's had been far stranger.  
"In any case, you will not be able to find out." Xemnas solemnly declared, using his power over Nothingness to hold the teacher still, while a recently summoned Heartless clawed through his chest.  
The Nobody would be a good addition to the cause.  
"Welcome, Xezro. The new you."

footnote  
1\. An old keyberrier saying, that Sora and co. (not including Mickey or Sid) don't know about. Meaning 'when h freezes over', or 'when pigs fly'. Because the aliens from Deep Space, at least, would no idea what H is, or whether pigs have wings or not, and countless worlds would have the same problem. The worlds coming back into one, millennia after they became billions, would seem pretty unimaginable. And it's not like Xehanort would use some variant of 'Kingdom Hearts' because he's trying to make that happen.  
2\. Or safe. But Xehanort probably wouldn't admit to being creeped out at the possibility of being a brain-dead, disintegrating, monster. Also, seeing Xehanort in a zombie apocalypse of any sort would be interesting. But, he would probably leave, as soon as he was done researching the effects of zombie-fied has on the heart, and be super-careful.  
3\. Yen Sid certainly wouldn't want to leave all those worlds in the non-physical Realm, if it could be helped. That would be unethical- both by Sora's standard's (it would be wrong to leave them asleep forever), and Yen Sid's (it would be against the natural order).


	2. The Easy Way

**Or: If Axel had approached the situation as an Assassin, not a friend.**  
 **Summary: Yes, Axel could have taken his cannon approach. In another life, he could totally see himself doing that. In this one, he's alot more proactive.**

Yes, Axel could have continued trying to convince Roxas to come. Or, failing that, just jogged his memory, and left (leaving DIZ and the Organization in the dust), which Axel would have been okay with. Not great (they would be hunted down by both sides), but it would have been dealable (much more than never seeing Roxas again). However...

It just wasn't working.

The Organization was impatient. More willing to get rid of Roxas, and start over than give him a CHANCE. Whatever memories DIZ gave him were working- Roxas was way too attached to his data-friends to just LEAVE-and why would he? Axel was the stranger, the weird guy in a black-coat. Axel couldn't blame him, if he was in Roxas' shoes, he wouldn't trust himself either.

And really, Roxas was going through alot. To him, he was just minding his own business, a normal, ordinary life, when the world suddenly stopped making sense. He must think he's going crazy- with the timestops, people no one else seeing, fighting monsters. It was an explanation about how the universe must look, if people weren't introduced after having their world destroyed by monsters. Unbelievable, but happening so quickly, that no one could deny it. Roxas, could, since he was the only one noticing it.

So now, Axel had to (somehow) explain the situation (which sounded completely ludicrous), without looking like a Bad Guy. Capital B. Along with other, even less fun stuff, like 'what is going on?', 'who are you people?', 'what are those weird, white creatures?', and Axel's personal favorite (NOT) 'whatdya mean were best-friends?!'. And quickly/quietly, otherwise DIZ would notice, and intervene again...yeah, not happening.

In another life, he could see himself doing that, anyway. Because, Roxas was worth the effort, even if it was hopeless.

In this one, Axel remembered one crucial fact.

Axel was the Organizations Assassin. Yes, he had colored it to Roxas, but the job included being SMART with a side of ruthless. Getting close to someone, so you could betray them later. Poisons, and eliminating a target in their sleep. Infiltration, and theft, and grave-making, and romantic rendezvous with bad intentions, and so-so-many backstage, ninja stuff. That Roxas was NEVER allowed to know. Because Roxas would never accept the worst of the Organization, was too good-too Light, and if he did-he wouldn't be Roxas (Roxas looking at him, eyes bright with confusion and betrayal, with I-Though-You-Were-Better-Than-This.) If Roxas knew, he would never come back to the Organization (Axel), memories or not. Some of the stuff they did turned Axel's stomache, and Castle Oblivion was positively low-key in comparison to his usual jobs (mostly because his usual method would've left Axel a suspect).

Oh, how he hated the icky jobs.

But, they helped develop alot of useful skills. Like, how to stalk someone and break into a house, while avoiding various watchers.

Axel was fairly familiar with Roxas' schedule. Wake up, meet his friends, do something, say hi to everyone in the neighborhood, go home, restart. He had spent the entire mission doing recon (stalking) the blond (trying to forget his problems). He knew when Roxas would be coming home, and about the time the zombie would be asleep.

...And, more importantly, when Riku and the crew would be the least likely to be paying attention. With no witnesses (digital or otherwise) to make it messy.

Ordinarily, Axel would never dream of trying anything this underhanded. Not against his friend-he respected Roxas too much. And, he was kinda weary, about how the Organization would treat Roxas, they were acting sorta suspicious. It was easier to let someone escape, in a non-suspicious way, by throwing a fight. However...

Roxas didn't remember him (that hurt). And whatever DIZ wanted couldn't be that different from the Organization.

It was so much simpler to push a sleeping Roxas into a Corridor. Yeah, he woke up- but you try putting up a fight at midnight, half-asleep, with your only warning being pushed off your bed, into a Corridor.

Axel would explain, later.

So worth it (next week).


	3. A Different Approuch

**A Different Approuch**  
 **Yes, Namine could have tried putting the memories back. It would have taken months (without complications), and he wouldn't have remembered her. Which was okay, would be worth it, she had planned for that, and Sora had agreed. Then the memories had went somewhere- maybe she'd have gotten them back. It would involve hurting someone else. There would be guilt, because people would still be hurt, even if it was for Sora (Sora would never approve of).**  
 **Or, she could always go with plan B. Do the best with what you have, and try to copy the rest. Granted, it won't be EXACTLY Sora. At least this way, she would be able to slip some of Castle Oblivion in.**

"What should I do?" Namine asked herself, clutching the notebook like a lifeline. Mentally following the chain that connected her to the hero downstairs, to reassure herself. "Sora..."

No answer came.

It was suppose to be a simple task, if time consuming. Slowly reconnecting each chain, memory after memory, while undoing her own work. Sora deserved to be himself-to be as he was, without her interference.

Now, the memories were scattered. into different people, in ways she NEVER thought possible.

Roxas and Xion weren't bad people. They had no idea the depth the Organization could go-that their friend could fall.  
She could take those memories back. Maybe. If Riku or DIZ helped. But then, the two Nobodies would pay, dearly. They didn't deserve that, and Namine had already messed up one persons life. The thought of ruining someone else's... The guilt now, was already too much. Could she handle it again? She didn't think so... Sora wouldn't want that. Namine didn't want that. Roxas, Xion, and even Axel, they deserved so much better than to be sacrificed for her mistake...

This was fellow Nobody, that she felt a deep connection to. Roxas. That some part of her loved, even if she had never personally saw him, before. And how could she hurt him? Even for Sora? Sora, who would **never** had wanted that.

It was then, Namine remembered.

Sometimes, when she wanted to change her drawling, mid-picture, she used to glue a different piece on. Make it look like it was the same painting, that she always wanted it to look that way. If she colored it right, cut exactly right, it ended up about the same.

What if, she did a similar thing, here. It wasn't what she had planned. It wasn't the solution Sora agreed to. But, it was a solution that allowed Roxas and Xion to keep the memories.

Namine could try to recreate the lost memories. Try to copy everything down from memory, and using theirs as a basis. After all, just because she couldn't transfer them to Sora, didn't mean the memories themselves were inaccessible.  
There would be the some she had managed to save. It would be hard, and the rest wouldn't be EXACTLY Sora, just her interpretation of him...

And maybe Sora didn't have to forget. If she was already changing Sora, what did a little more matter? Not much. But, if she could just connect those she was manually copying with those from Castle Oblivion...

"DIZ said you had something to tell me?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Namine said, with a nod. It was spur of the moment. Yet, something about this plan, had her hopeful. That, maybe she didn't need to be forgotten, or fade away. That she could fulfill her promise, and everyone could walk away, happy. "Something came up. But Sora should be awake ahead of schedule.""What happened?" Riku asked/demanded, worried.

"He won't be completely the same. Some of the memories are gone, and I'm going to try to recreate the rest."


	4. A New Key

**A New Key**

"This keyblade is a sham." Riku noted, swinging the Kingdom Key. "Worthless." Tossing the keyblade to the ground, at the copy.

"My keyblade is not a shame!" Xion yelled, even though she was leaning on the ground.

No, it was so much more than that.

This keyblade was the result of her and Roxas teaming up for the week. Even though it meant twice as much work, for him. Had led him to forgo using his keyblade for a day, so she could remember what to do. Even though it was dangerous, had meant poor Roxas would have to fight with a stick.

Roxas, who always had a kind word. That always made her smile. Even on a bad day, when the world seemed against her. When Saix's insults were too much. Or one of the other members was acting difficult. The first person she thought of, when a mission got difficult. That laughed with her, at the Clock Tower, and agreed they were Best Friends.

He had been so worried for her, when she went missing. Too afraid to return, that they'd find out she couldn't do her job-that they'd turn her into a DUSK. Willing to go the extra mile, even though she would never had expected him to try-the situation seemed dire. She had so much fun that week, that she sometimes forgot to be afraid. Roxas was so patient, and hopeful. And she had been SO lucky to have him as a friend.

This, looked like the blade she had admired. Those first few missions, when all she had was magic. She could barely remember it, but she knew that's what helped her the most. Had gotten her thinking, as a person. Hey, Roxas practically taught her how to speak, that couldn't have been easy. Showed her how to fight, how to be HAPPY. He was the reason she tried to greet everyone in the morning, and say good-bye at night. Was the reason why she could LIVE and not just SURVIVE, as Saix would definitely have her. She couldn't imagine a life without him or Axel, but it sounded very sad.

Her Best-Friend (one of them, anyway, but Axel wasn't being called a sham infrount of her). A Light in the dark, when everything seemed so bleak. A friend, when no one else was. A protector, when she needed help. A companion, when she was lonely. A strength, when she was weak. The one who missed her when she was gone. And cheered for her, when she needed space.

And she would do **ANYTHING** to repay him.

This was the keyblade that felt like her friend was here, fighting with her. And this Imposter was telling her that was not real. That all that was FAKE.

"What gives you the right to say that!" Xion yelled, angrily. Jumping up from the ground, and throwing herself at her opponent in a rage.

Strike after strike, though Riku easily blocked.

"I'LL SHOW YOU **FAKE**!" Xion yelled.

Suddenly, the keyblade changed.

A sea-shell, that sort of looked sort of like a heart (vaguely, like the Dream Eater symbol, in shape), as a keychain. It's handle was a dull yellow, like sand, in the shape of the outline of a star. The blade looked like water. The keys the crest of the ocean waves, with pieces of icicle spiting off.

This didn't feel like Roxas.

No, as Xion slashed at the imposter. Movements so more natural, and so different (if somewhat similar) to Roxas. She couldn't help, but think...this was HER.

One second, Xion attacks, two keyblades clashing in mid-air.

The Road-To-Dawn falls to the ground.

"Now whose a copy?" Xion asks, almost vindictive.

 **Why this happens? Who knows.**

 **Maybe Riku started off his Days as Organization 13's Imposter too soon. Or too late. Maybe Riku was distracted, his best-friend was in a coma. Not to mention the fact that he's seeing Sora/Kairi's face on a clone. There is alot of reasons why he may not have fought his best.**

 ** **Doesn't change the fact that Riku is now in a dungeon (the one Kairi was in). And DIZ has to find a way to get Riku out (without being outnumbered) or get different help (which Namine and Mickey would object to). Maybe, its just Xion, discovering how to follow her heart.****


	5. Castle Oblivion

**Too Many**

 _The Organization doesn't need three keyberriers. Sora is an unnecessary factor, a complication. Or: Sora gets taken out of the running, without a boss-battle, before he enters Castle Oblivion._

"And then, after Namine has finished her alterations, Sora can join the Organization." Marluxia concluded his explanation of the plan to Xemnas and Saix.

"Do we really have to." Axel said, only half listening. No more eating ice-cream, and watching the sunset. He could just sigh. Still, if he was going to secretly eliminate Organization members, he had to have enough information. "We already have two keyberriers."

There was a pause, as Xemnas and Saix seemed to silently discuss the matter.

"That is a surprisingly good point, Axel." Saix said, visibly surprised.

Axel looked up, startled at the... approval in his ex-friends voice. "What?"

"We have a mission for you."

OOO

Sora walked around the field, away from the group.

Two red disks, colored with fire, tore through him, before the keyberrier could blink, or defend.

"Sora!" Donald screamed, horrified, as he awoke to Sora falling on the grass. Charred a dark black with deep, oozing cuts. That surpassed even the toons rules, operating the worlds.

 **Knock Out**  
 _Summary: When, instead of going through multiple mind-games in Castle Oblivion, the Organization takes the fast approach. Why make it complicated, when you can just find and grab. Namine can work on a sleeping Sora just as much as an awake one._

"Then, we will take over the Organization." Marluxia finished explaining his plot, to Larxene and Axel. It was fool-proof!

"Okay. So, while they're sleeping. Your just going to nab the kid. Bring him to Namine, to mess with his memories. Then train a bit, too make sure everyone's up to snuff. Then get rid of Xemnas, while everyone's back is turned. And we have plenty of time, because we're suppose to be playing with the keyberrier." Axel summarized.

Marluxia paused. Quickly (and subtly) looking over at Namine. Who nodded, slowly. "Sure... Let's go with that."

"Right, that's what I thought you meant." Axel said, with a nod. Only an idiot would go along with the Official plan, when starting a rebellion. Though it would be hard trying to get rid of everyone, without them getting suspicious. And making sure the loyalists wouldn't report, even when they 'happened' to discover the plan. And how to pass it as a genuine accident.

Why'd he always get stuck with the icky jobs?

 **Knock Out 2**  
 _Instead of giving Sora new memorize. They just have Namine mind-wipe the kid, and then raise him as a member of the Organization_

Xaliran (Xel-li-rye-an) was such a great member of the Organization.

Yes, somewhat rebellious at times. Unorthodox. Yet, he was quickly shaping up to be just beneath Roxas, in terms of Xemnas' favorite members of the Organization. While not a Nobody (not that anyone else, besides Saix and Xigbar was aware).

It all started, with an idle conversation.

OOO

""Two of our members are amnesics." Xigbar stated, with a laugh. "I think we need to give them the talk.

"It is useful, to have two blank slates." Saix noted. "No previous interpretations to overcome. Unlike Demyx or Luxord."

"Yeah. I'm kinda hoping the next member will be half as fun!" Xigbar half agreed, cheerfully. "Maybe I could train the next amnesic?"

"We do not need two Xigbars."

"Be that as it may." Xemnas stated, thinkingly. "That is a good point."

OOO

"Here, Lord Xemnas." Xaliran (Sora) stated, respectfully.

Sora's previous friends. Donald, Goofy, fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Thank you, Xalrian. These will be most useful in ensuring the King's cooperation."

 **Gift**

 _The Organization started as a research group. So why wouldn't they see if they could turn Roxas into a Somebody first?_

"What?" Roxas asked aloud. Not knowing if he was talking to Vexen, who had placed Something in his chest, or himself. He felt so weird.

 ** _What?_** A voice inside echoes.

Roxas looked around. "Did you hear something?"

Vexen made a little note on his clipboard. "Now Roxas. Please report any strange thoughts, or actions in the next few days."

"What did you do?" Roxas asked.

"Perusing a theory. If it works, maybe even your friend Axel can gain a heart of his own."

 _ **Riku? Donald? Goofy?! Kairi... Where are you? Anyone?!**_

 **Larxene Learns Patience**

 _Because, Larxene really wasn't thinking._

"You are so STUPID." Larxene marveled. With a happy, malicious smile. She was always eager to run someone else's day, and after Axel's betrayal... "Don't you get it? Messing with people's memories is about all she's good at. She steps into people's hearts and rearranges their memory. If she wants, she can even draw new memories of things that never happened. The girl you've been dying to protect...is a manipulative witch who shackles people's hearts with phony memories!"

"Then my memory..." Sora whispered, brokenly. "Everything I remember...it's..."

"Lies, lies. All lies!" Larxene explained, in delight. "An illusion Naminé made. Binding you in the chains of your own memory was central to our trap. It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped. This was our chance to make the Keyblade master our puppet! We nearly had you... But that jerk Axel used Naminé to wreck everything! He betrayed us!"

"You'll pay..."

As they got ready to fight, Naminé ran in front of the keyberrier. Between Sora and Larxene. "Don't!"

"Excuse me?" Larxene asked, incredulously. "It's a little late to grow a conscience, witch. Last I checked, YOU'RE the one who got him into this mess."  
"I know, but —"

"I should tell you that I am in an EXTREMELY foul mood. Thanks to you, all our plans are toast!" Larxene yelled, angrily.

With a single, sweeping hit, she was knocked out. Larxene stood over the other nobody, knives ready.

"Naminé!" Sora worriedly exclaimed. Running over, and slashing at the organization.

Larxene dodged. "What what what? Do I detect DISTRESS? You don't even know her!"

"Maybe not. But I still made a promise. I promised Naminé I'd keep her safe. Maybe my memories are fake. But they're still mine, and I'm gonna be true to them."

"What an idiot! There is no promise, there never was! YOU ARE DELUSIONAL." Larxene yelled, angrily. Incensed at the Keyberrrier's denial. They had been SO close... To scrap the plan now? Infuriating!

Then, a thought came. Surely Marluxia wouldn't mind the amendment to orders. After all, this wouldn't be so bad.

Plan amended.

Larxene allowed herself to calm. After all, it wasn't a good idea to damage your leverage. "Well then, if you insist on playing hero..."

So Larxene dismissed her knives.

"Huh?" Sora asked. Slowly relaxing his hold on the keyblade. Though, notably, still at ready.

"Here's the deal. You help Marluxia, and me. And I don't send your new girlfriend to Kingdom Hearts!" Larxene threatened, knife ready. Then, her voice turned sweet as another thought came. "Though I do admit, your old girlfriend may object."

Maybe Sora wouldn't mind visiting the real Destiny Island?

Larxene couldn't wait to see how the princess of heart would react. Maybe she would cry...


	6. Memories Intact

**Memories Intact: Chapter 1**

 **Summary: What if Sora/Roxas was a little bit more like Axel/Lea?**

The sleeping hero looked so... peaceful...

"Looks like our vacation's... over." Roxas slowly said, almost lightly, with a smirk, as he saw Sora in person for the first time. Not sure why he was feeling so happy about it. In fact, it brought up a memory.

 _"You won't disappear!" Namine repeated, trying to explain, even as she was dragged through the dark portal._

That this wouldn't be the end Not what Riku, DIZ, or even Axel was expecting.

 _"You'll be whole!"_

Roxas honestly, hadn't believed her. This whole 'returning to Sora' sounded like a death sentence.

As his world disolved into white, Roxas couldn't help but think Namine was right.

OOO

It was funny.

He had two sets of memories.

The first was always there. Until they suddenly wasn't.

Growing up on the Islands. Being friends with Riku and Kairi, building the raft. Lazy days, under the sun, hoping for another week of no school, during the school year. Then, everything changed, and he was on an adventure, with Donald and Goofy. Riku being stupid, saving Kairi and Riku, shutting the Door To Darkness...

It was sorta fuzzy towards the end, but they were at that field. According to Namine, something messed with his memories...

The other memories were new. Different.

He was called Roxas. Which was both simpler, and more complicated than Sora. Liberating and confining. It was hard to know how he felt about it.

In a way, it was easy. Roxas didn't have anything to prove. He wasn't a hero (didn't even know the word). No one had ever taught him right or wrong, and that didn't matter, because no one in the Organization cared either way. All they wanted was the keyblade and that was freeing, in a way Sora hadn't realized he craved. He had a conscious, but it wasn't the precise, and unchanging sense of justice, of right and wrong that Sora had known it to be. No, it was a vague feeling in his heart, that he didn't have the words for, or even recognize in himself.

He didn't have to be perfect, or nice all the time. He wasn't supposed to have emotions, or friends (but no one noticed that he did). There was a sense of stability, he never had on the Isle. A job, he could feel good about. And take that Riku- he could totally be responsible! Friends. Soon, he couldn't even imagine it being any different. Xion and Axel were the only ones that ever saw him as a person, and that was all he needed. He was Sora, and didn't know it.

He was Sora in both memories. Oh, they called him Roxas, but he was Sora, underneath.

And maybe Sora had changed. Because, when it came down to things, being Sora and being Roxas wasn't that different. A little clearer, a little less intense, as Roxas. Sure, he had felt a little empty, but it really wasn't as bad as the Organization had made it sound.

Really, it just made their goal a little more confusing- why the heck were they trying to complete Kingdom Hearts? Axel said he would understand, once he got a heart- Well, he had a heart now, and the memories to match, and he still didn't get it!

It was different, yeah, but it wasn't a bad different. Actually, it was kinda nice, in it's own way. Even though he was accidentally working for the bad guys... Had been.

The past few days with Hayner, Pence and Olette were nice. Almost Sora, before their adventure. When all Sora had to worry about were tests and homework. Not quite, he had still been Roxas. And Roxas didn't care to smile, if he didn't feel like it. Didn't have to be happy all the time, or get along with everybody. Who cared if Roxas punched Seifer in the face?

So many stuff just suddenly made SENSE.

After he had freed Kairi, he had felt empty. Hollow. Torn, like he was in two places at once emotionally, if not mentally. Not that anyone realized that, with Ansem, and everything disappearing, Riku and Mickey... It was just too much.

And little things, like how his body didn't feel quite right anymore, or he felt lonely more often. That could have easily just been chalked up to stress, and... Well, it made perfect sense it retrospect.

Like how, with Sora's memories, alot was clearer. Like, all those emotions Roxas wasn't supposed to have. Yeah. All those little concepts Axel tried to explain, but could never quite express, because EVERYONE is supposed to know these thing. All clear. Even the tricky stuff, like those missions he didn't understand, but obeyed anyway, that now seemed incredibly suspicious... Xaldin's comments about love, and interest in the Beast... A whole new meaning.

He should probably make sure the Beast was alright. Too late, or not.

Now, Sora was WHOLE. Which felt great. But getting there had HURT. And Sora couldn't ignore that.

"Sora!" Donald yelled, from outside.

"Sora, wake up." Goofy added

Sora smiled, brightly. Even if Roxas hadn't remembered, he hadn't seen his friends in a year! "Donald! Goofy!"

The pod opened, to reveal Sora.

Sora yawned, and looks around. Then hears laughing.

"Donald! Goofy!" He greets, with a laugh. Jumping down to the floor to hug the two.

They laugh, and then start hoping in a circle.

"That was some nap!" Jiminy exclaims, from Sora's shoulder, with a yawn. Hoping down to the floor.

"Yeah." Sora agreed, with a nod. "Hope we don't take that long a nap again."

"Hey!" Donald interjected. "You mean, we were asleep?"

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..." Jiminy reasoned.

"Gosh. When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked.

"Let's see..." Sora started, crossing his arms, thoughtfully. "We defeated Ansem..."

"Yep."

"...restored peace to the world... found Kairi... Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far." Sora recounted through pauses. "But guys... that was last year."

"What?!" They all exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah." Sora said, with a nod. "You guys missed out on alot."

"So, Sora. Doesn't that me you went on an adventure without us?"

Sora nodded. "It wasn't much fun. Though I did make a few friends."

"So how did we get asleep?"

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked.

Jiminy took out his book, turning the pages. "Gee, there's only one sentence... "Thank Naminé." Hmm... I wonder who that is."

Donald, and Goofy looked at one another and shook their heads in confusion.

"Some journal that is." Donald complained with a grimace.

"Gee. It seems like you know what that means, Sora."

Sora, however, smiled fondly. "Namine helped us."

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"Well," Sora started, trying to put his thoughts in order. "I talked to her."

"Why were we asleep, then?"

"Don't know. She had to leave, so she couldn't explain." Sora admitted, uncrossing his arms. Then turned around, and walked off. "We should get going."

"Sora! Slow down!"


	7. Memories Intact: Chapter 2

**Memories Intact: Chapter 2**

Stepping out of the Mansion, Sora summoned his keyblades, and was pleased to see the Oblivion and Oathkeeper, instead of the Kingdom Key. Giving them an exerpiemental swing.

The same ease of movement, the backwards grip, from earlier. It was nice to know things hadn't changed. That he was still Roxas...

He turned, to see a shocked Donald and Goofy.

"Gawsh, Sora. I didn't know you could use two keyblades."

"I didn't either." Sora said, with a smile. Not before he was Roxas, anyway. "Learned it while you two were sleeping."

Donald turned red. "Fuww! I think your just making stuff up!"

"You just don't want to admit to slacking off." Sora retorted, teasingly.

"I wonder where we are." Goofy added.

"It's Twilight Town." Sora said, fondly looking around. Even though he knew he shouldn't hang around. Not with Riku and the Organization.

OOO

"Hey, whats this place?" Donald asked, walking into the Usual Spot.

"Hey, Donald, don't-" Sora started, panicking.

He really didn't want to run into the gang again. They didn't remember him.

Thud!

Sora winced, as Donald tripped over some boxes in the doorway, crashing to the ground, dazed.

"You okay?" Pence asked, worriedly.

"Haw!" Donald bawlked, while shaking his head. Then looked up, glaring at them. "Hey! Who put that there!"

"Maybe you should watch where your going."

"What do you want?" Hayner asked them, arms crossed.

"Uh, nothing." Sora backtracked, hands up. "Just looking around."

"Now you know. This is our spot."

Our spot. Which should include Roxas... Had included Roxas. If only in the Data world.

Pence walked over, giving Sora a wide, sideways look. "Umm..."

"What?" Roxas asked, taking a step back. That was too close. Sort of creepy.

Man, his friends could be wierd, sometimes.

"You're... new around here, right? I'm Pence."

"Hayner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later." Hayner stated, before running off.

"What's wrong with Hayner?" Roxas asked, concerned. Hayner was obviously in a mood.

Pence and Olette gave each other a worried look.

"Um, nothing." Pence stated, shaking his head.

"My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework, yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Yeah. Me and my friends researched the seven wonders." Roxas/Sora explained.

"That's great! We did too!" Olette exclaimed, happily.

That, that felt wrong. His friends, working on the same assignment, without him...

"Hey, what're your names?"

"Oh, sorry. We're Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"The name's Roxas." Sora corrected.

"Since when!" Donald objected, jumping up and down.

"Since you guys fell asleep."

Olette and Pence exchanged another glance.

"Roxas, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you." Olette explained.

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." Pence mimicked big mouse ears.

"The King!" Donald exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Roxas snorted at the mimicry. "That's funny."

"Yeah, he did look pretty silly." Pence agreed.

Meanwhile, Donald glared at the keybearer. "Don't make fun of the King!"

"Gosh, where'd you see him?" Goofy asked.

"At the station." Pence

"The station. Thanks." Sora agreed, with a smile. Then, more hesitantly. "Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Sure." Olette agreed. "But, well. We'd better get back to that assignment."

"Later." Pence agreed with a nod.

The two ran off. Presumably to find Hayner.

"Later." Sora repeated, with a small smile.

"Oh boy! The King's trying to find us!" Donald exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yeah, we gotta go to the station." Goofy added.

 **Central Station**

They walk in, and suddenly Dusks appear out of the ground.

Luckily, they are all pretty used to ambushes, like this.

"This isn't so hard." Sora remarks. After slashing another Dusk with Oath Keeper. Oblivion taking out the Creeper, behind him. They fell apart with just one hit. It was easy.  
Roxas was used to fighting all the time. And these guys were nothing.

"Uh-oh." Someone says.

Sora looks back, to see Donald and Goofy surrounded. "Donald! Goofy!"

Mickey swoops down and destroys the remaining Nobodies with his own Keyblade.

Roxas glared. "Now you help?"

If Mickey had been just a second later...

Donald and Goofy push Sora down out of the way.

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

Sora pushes the two off him, with a huff.

"Shh!" Mickey hushed. "You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way."

He holds out the munny pouch.

"Here." Mickey stated.

Sora immediately recognized the object. Taking it with care, and looking over his Olette's familiar stitching. "Riku..."

Then, Mickey ran off down Market Street. Before Donald and Goofy could say anything.

"Your Majesty..." Donald stated, looking out after him.

"He doesn't want us to follow." Sora stated, in thought. Mickey was in a hurry... why? Still looking at the money pouch. "The King... Was that really him?"

"It coulda been..." Goofy said with a nod, seeming to think it over. Then nodded, confidently. "Yep, I know it was!"

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald stated, in what might have passed for happiness with the duck.

"I wonder how they got out." Sora wondered, thinking back. The King and Riku had been stuck in the Realm of Darkness.

Riku had obviously escaped. So had the King. But how?

"Gee, Sora. That means Riku's here." Goofy guessed.

"He's gotta be!" Donald agreed.

"He is." Sora agreed. Throwing and then catching the pouch in the air. "I've seen him around."

Donald and Goofy gave each other a look. "You don't sound too happy about it, Sora."

"It's complicated." Sora simplified, avoiding the subject. Pocketing the money pouch, he turned to the two animorphs. "So what are you two gonna do?"

Both animorphs looked at each other with resignation.

"Gawrsh, Sora. Do ya have to ask?" Goofy complained.

Sora laughed.

"Hey!" Donald yelled with a squalk. "What's so funny!?"

"Your face!" Sora teased with a chuckle.

That was when Donald and Goofy look at each other and laugh along with Sora.

"What do ya say, guys?" Sora asked his two friends. "Let's stick together for one more journey."

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Let's go!" Sora declared, running inside the train station.

"Hey! Wait up!"

OOO

They walk over to the teller.

"Wait up!" Hayner yells.

Sora turns around to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette catch up to them.

"Hey, Roxas..." Hayner started, hesitantly.

"What?" Sora asked. Looking at his best friend (even though said friend didn't remember) in concern.

Did they even count as best friends? No. They had to be.

"Nothing, but..." Hayner started.

"We came to see you off." Pence interjected. "It just seemed like something we oughta do."

"Oh... really? Thanks!" Roxas thanked, visibly touched.

Ding!

"You should hurry and get your tickets." Olette stated helpfully.

"Right." Sora/Roxas agreed. Taking out the Munny Pouch and handing it over to the teller.

Olette frown, confused.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

Olette takes her Munny Pouch out of her pocket.

"They're the same." Goofy notices.

"Yeah." Olette agreed.

Roxas winces. Silently deciding to ignore the elephant in the room. "Three tickets, please!"

The teller hands over three tickets.

"Gawsh. Now we got to board the train." Goofy added.

No. It was too early... Roxas couldn't leave. Not just yet. Why, Sora wasn't sure. Then, just a glance at the clock, and he knew.

"Stay here." Sora told them, distractedly, as he walked away.

"Sora? Aren't we gonna board the train?" Goofy asked.

"Later." Sora through over his shoulder. "I got someplace to be."

"Bwk! You just want to play around!" Donald responded, crossing his arms.

OOO

A lone figure, in a black coat, was sitting on the Clock Tower ledge.

"Man, this just isn't the same." Axel told his ice cream, despondently.

"Miss me?" Sora asked, behind him.

"Sora!" Axel yelled, jumping in surprise.

"Sorry for taking so long." Sora apologized, lightly. Not just talking about the late arrival. "But I got it memorized."

Axel was somewhat confused, but the expression changed into a relieved smile. Chuckling, he handed over an ice-cream. "I don't know why I got three."

"Maybe someone messed with your memories." Sora teased, half serious. After all, DIZ made him friends with Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Oh, ha-ha." Axel responded, with fake indignation. "Maybe you should get your head examined, if you think that's funny."

Sora just laughed.

The view was great, as always. So much red, and yellow. If Roxas was particularly poetic, it was like a new beginning. It was nice to be back, at the Clock Tower. And...

What would it be like, if... If they were here. With them. Riku, and Kairi. Axel. Hayner, Pence, and Olette... All eating ice cream together, and watching the sunset.

"In all seriousness." Sora started hesitantly, not sure where to begin. "How would you feel about bringing others up here?"

"Like, visitors?"

"Like everyday."

"I'm don't think we'll be coming here often." Axel noted, with a thoughtful smirk. "Not with the Organization after you."

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "But in our group."

Axel nodded, seeming almost wistful at the idea. "Well, I guess that would depend on who we're taking about." Then indignant at the next thought. "Not Riku though."

"No." Sora said with a bitter laugh. Then distractingly. "I was thinking about my friends here."

"The kids? Olette, or Hayner."

"They were great friends." Roxas said, sadly. "I... They remember something."

"That could be fun."

A few seconds pause.

"Hey, Axel. What day is it?"

"What? You lost count?" Axel asked, somewhat shocked.

Roxas had counted the days somewhat religiously. The idea that he had lost count was just ridiculous as asking the question in the first place.

"I was on day 356, when Riku caught me." Roxas informed him, somewhat insulted at the idea. "In Data Twilight Town, I was on day 7. But I don't know how long DIZ had me, before I was put in the simulation."

"Saix reported you missing as soon as he woke up." Axel told him with a smirk. "The next day. You sure did a number on the Luna Diver. You were missing for about a week."  
So he had been missing for 8 days. Which made 364.

"That makes it 364." Sora stated.

"I'm surprised you can count that high.

"Hey!"

"Then again, you have that internal counter."

"Oh haha."

OOO

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah, Roxas?" Axel started, then paused as he realized what name he used.

Sora stated quiet, waiting patiently for Axel to get used too the name. "What are you doing now?"

"Oh. A little of this, a little of that." Axel retorted, without missing a beat. Twirling his ice cream stick.

"They're never going to forgive us, are they?"

Which, Roxas was okay with. It'd be difficult, sure.

Axel nodded. "Yeah, don't think they'll be taking me back, after this mess.

"You could come with us?" Sora asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Axel almost objected, before realizing there wasn't any other option. "Okay, then."

"Not going to protest?"

"Nah. It'll be just like old times."

"With twice the Heartless."

"Eh. You'll be on Easy Mode. They don't want to kill you."

"Yet."


End file.
